


so disconnected

by outsomnia



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Разве удачный побег из заключения может быть чем-то иным, кроме как знаком того, что стоит основать (холистическое) детективное агенство, и использовать свои способности во благо? Ведь, в конце концов, во Вселенной всё взаимосвязано.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	so disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818).  
> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/FSgS52q.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/7zJuVke.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/yEo2p4m.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/2OH30ZE.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/NQ6fnEi.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/l4XJbDW.jpeg), [7](https://imgur.com/Qea5puu.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/z5M53Hf.jpg).


End file.
